cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/NewHaven
The city of NewHaven is an enigma of sorts. It is a living testament to the will and strength of societies to not be ruled by terror and corruption. While the corruption and evil remains existent it is not pervasive as it could have been with the reign of a deity like Astarot. The Fallen City proved the end of an era, and with it the travails of a people lost and tryiing to find themselves. They found quarter with the Tellosians, who, despite their best efforts, remain at odds with their cousins from the south. It is a relationship that is not necessarily the most opportune, but it was borne out of necessity. History The current year is 513 A.R., Astarot's Return. The world has changed much since then. The Fallen City stands as a remnant of a bygone era. The world fears much more than a simple war, but rather an ever present sense of Astarot's imminent return to finish what he started. Travel back, five hundred years and see what has transpired and what became of that once proud and great city. After Tellos attacked Icehaven unsuccessfully, and had to retreat, after Prince Igner Baldox was crowned King of IceHaven, he focused on rebuilding the city. With the aftermath, in an attempt to please the populace, many adventurers were banned from the city, for their danger inducing activities. While they were being banished, Prince Garrillon opposed his brother's ruling, standing up for them. Arguements happened, and during heated moments, the King's own brother was banished from the city. In those solemn times, King Igner gathered up his troops to assault Tellos, in order to finish off their threat once and for all. Here, the Masked advisor to the King is revealed to be a very powerful caster, protecting the prince from near death on multiple occasions. During Igner's raid on Tellos, Prince Garrillon, residing in Goldwater with his wife, suddenly becomes ill, showing similar symptoms of his Father's illness. He is tended to by some of the best clerics and visited by friends often during this time. Once Igner defeated the rest of the Tellosian forces, he returned to IceHaven, hailed a victor for his conquest, assuring that IceHaven was the strongest power in the peninsula. Economically, the city still did not recover from the previous attack. To King Igner's dismay, his mother had passed while he was gone. In turn, with the still high crime rates, Igner began ruling the city with an Iron fist. Without warning, Prince Garrillon, suddenly recovered in a miracle, and sought out most of the banished adventurers, in an attempt to overthrow his own brother from the throne, and take back IceHaven for the populace. He claims that in his sickness, he was granted a vision by Dargos, of a great evil within IceHaven corrupting his brother. Garrillon and the Adventurers banished, and those still loyal to Prince Garrillon helped him successfully lead an assault on the castle. In the final hours, Garrillon refuses to kill his brother, only imprisoning him. The masked advisor flew into hiding, and was revealed to be the believed dead Tolerant half-breed, Corbel. Corbel in his near defeat after being hunted down, gave himself to his unknown benefactor, Astarot. Rising up from near death to change into the Vessel of Astarot. When Astarot first came into the material plane, it was a great surprise to everyone, and the immediate destruction he wrought on the city of IceHaven will never be forgotten. Garrillon quickly mobilized to pull the people free from the city. Many more lives would have been lost, if it weren't for the heroic sacrifices made that day. Regent Prince Garrillon, with the aid of King Igner's council, or what was left of it, retreated to Tellos with the IceHaven refugees, in an attempt to form an alliance against the forces of Astarot, using the once strong city of IceHaven as his new stronghold of operations. And while it took a lot of sacrifices on his part, including turning his own brother in to be tried by the Tellosian people. They agreed to an alliance. When Astarot's forces began moving about the material plane, the pantheon could not sit idly by. Quickly they all found their way to the material plane, to aid their own people against his legions. However the cost was considerably high, and not without betrayal. When Astarot was on the heels of the retreating people from IceHaven, Korlarn was the first to the material plane to defend them. Had it not been for the intervention of Idium, Korlarn may have defeated Astarot. At a crucial moment, Idium came to the material plane, attacking Korlarn from behind, proving his loyality to the Demon Prince, and aiding in the death of the Knightly God. As Astarot grew in power, he eventually turned on Idium, killing him, as he uncovered the deities plan to kill him. Next to fall was Tharen, who Astarot surprised, and brought about a massive shift in the climates. Once all the deities were within the material plane, the planar wheel began to shift and change. The chaos Astarot was bringing, nearly cataclysmic in it's expanse. In the end, it was once again Roshanna who stopped the Demon Prince and most of his forces. She made the ultimate sacrifice, destroying herself, using her divine spark to imprison Astarot within IceHaven city walls. His strongest minions find it increasingly difficult the more powerful they are to wander too far from their leader, Astarot, as if they are leashed to their master. Though sadly, this was well after Garrillon's lifetime. Climate ' Winter' In winter, which lasts from mid-November to mid-March, the temperature averages about -8 ºC, and there is plenty of sunshine to stave off the symptoms of SAD. New Haven is probably at its most characteristically beautiful after a good heavy snowfall, when the white stuff turns the hectic city into a hushed and happy playground, especially when the first snows settle in November. Provided you wrap them up warm, this is an excellent time to come with children, and there are plenty of opportunities to go sledding or skating, or just enjoy the magical atmosphere in the historic center. ' Spring' Spring is no unmitigated delight in New Haven. The end of winter means thaw, and thaw means slush and dirt, with temperatures hovering around 0 ºC often for several weeks in March. Somehow connected to this, it's also the time when things breakdown or get cut off most often. By April, however, the worst is over, the city is turning green, and the weather is relatively mild. Temperatures do not get much above 10 ºC before May, so you'll still need the equivalent of a woolen overcoat, and its worth bringing scarves and gloves just in case. Tough shoes or boots are also recommended to cope with the slush and mud and, although New Haven has a pretty dry climate, an umbrella is still an essential at this time of year. Summer ' New Haven is a different city in the summer. From the beginning of June onwards the temperatures start to rise up into the low thirties - which, in a land-locked city this size, can feel pretty hot - and most New Havenites respond by trying to spend as much time out of the city as possible, either on holiday or, most weekends, at the dacha. It's also the time of year when most theaters close or go on tour, although provisions are made for the tourist season. June is still a good time to visit, though, and if you're planning a longer stay then the summer months are of course the best time to get out to Vorn's Respite and the other attractions around New Haven. If you're planning to travel out into the countryside then it's worth bringing insect repellant of some sort. Bear in mind also that, while you'll want to bring the right clothes to stay comfortable in the heat. ' Fall Autumn comes on fast in New Haven, starting in mid-September. The mood in the city is one of slight resignation as everyone gets back to work after the excesses of the summer and gets ready for the onset of winter, but it's also the start of New Haven's cultural year, with a rush of premiers and openings after the summer hiatus to put some energy back into city life. Late September may bring a week or more of what New Haven's call "babe leto" - grandmother's summer - when New Haven's parks and boulevards are particularly beautiful, but by October the temperature will be dropping dramatically, and the first snows are soon on their way. They rarely settle at first so, as in spring, the city can become a little slushy, and tough shoes and an overcoat, plus hats, scarves and gloves are recommended. Culture The city is split and virtually on a powder keg. There is little that doesn't infuriate one group or the other so tread carefully. The refugees have been seen as conquerors in a way, for 500 years they have lived in a city that initially only wanted them for a brief time. *Tellos *IceHaven Religion Astarot's coming was with fire and brimstone. In His wake many of the previous deities died. Among them the favored Korlarn. Asmodeous managed to displace Kalar from Her throne. Dargos fell into oblivion, his already wayward followers following suit and disappearing from the world. It is a new age with different Gods filling much the same roles as before. The more things change, the more they stay the same. This is the age old saying that remains true in every generation. We may think our advancements have left other archaic beliefs in the dust, but it is the same. The gods understand this and are ready to fill the voids. *Old Pantheon **Vorn **Mialar **Freya **Kalar **Tylus *New Pantheon **Astarot **Le'Shade **Vahan Nobles There are a select few, who through the years have been seen as saviors to the city in some way or another. Those that migrated from IceHaven are viewed as saviors to the Refugees as they were responsible for preserving the people that fled the Fallen City. Among the nobles now resides the GreatClan Brock, native to Tellos and her lands. *Aevescent *Baldox *GreatClan Brock *Fellavore *Garathran *Randir-Thurin *Tyrros Laws and Ordinances As before, the supreme force behind law and order within the city is Tylus. He is uncompromising in His views of law. His followers are quick to bestow judgement as best they can. This is something that has remained since IceHaven and will likely not change anytime soon. The world is a better place with law for with it people may walk the streets unafraid. Without it the chaotic would quickly overwhelm the lawful and even neutral. With it you may choose your path. There are basic laws within the city. Note that these are the common laws. Others may be added at any given time. The queen and her council are in charge of ensuring the laws are there. The temple of Tylus supplies the judges and inquisitors who perform the necessary tasks of prosecution and defense. It is not so different than was before. Where do the guards fit in you ask? Well, they are about on the streets, helping enforce the law and ensure peace is kept within the city. The Justicars are the judges of the city, while the inquisitors sole duty is to ensure truth is found and portrayed. These two callings are well respected within the city. They are callings of honor. Even Tyrros and Brock recognize their worth and power when it comes to civic ordinance and have been known to respect them well. Curiously, the only family to attempt to infiltrate the core of the temple has been Fellavore, but to mixed results. It is not an easy task as those that find themselves within the arm of the law are often keen to respect it or hide from it. |- | style="width:0px;height:0px;"| |- | |- | |} City Proper The Queen owns all land. She is the one to allow others to dwell or set up shop on the property she assigns. Taxes are collected, differently for each type, commercial or residential. It is not a difficult concept, but there are intricacies within the city itself. Old Town is Tellos as it was. New Town is what has changed and been built up in the days since the refugees came. *Old Town **Fellavore Province **Undercity **Guild's Domain **True Tellos *New Town **The Waterfront **Tylus Walk **The Estates **Copper Quarters **Market Town